


Clintasha Drabbles

by arrafrost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr drabbles for Clint/Nat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:
> 
> Clintasha - Beg, Regret, Cuddle

"Nat… Nat… psst. Wake up. Nat. spiderthatkillsallherloverssayswhat! Damn. That usually gets her." Clint nudged his butt back against Natasha’s thighs. "Nat are you dead?"

Once again he tried to pull himself from her clutches but she didn’t let him go. He was so close, so close to the edge of the bed. If only he could get her arms off of him, he could tuck and roll right onto the floor and get up to use the bathroom. Just needed to find her release button.

"Nat come on please I’m begging you. I love being the little spoon but this is ridiculous! I can’t even reach my phone to text Kate to bring over the jaws of life!"

Clint struggled more, squirming in Nat’s grip when suddenly her hold tightened on him and he was pulled ever closer. When he attempted to move once again, she threw her leg over his and even that held him in place. 

"Nat… Nat your foot is dangerously close to my groin… and also your arm is kind of putting me in a choke hold right now. But mostly importantly my balls are in immediate danger. Nat? I regret a lot of things in my life you know… and sometimes sharing a bed with you is like… top ten. The time I went to the night club with Deadpool and snorted pop rocks off that stripper is number 2. But right now, you’re ranking at about a four. In case you were wondering. Ugh Nat please wake up! If you kick my balls I will wet the bed and be in pain and no one wants that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjbaltimore replied to your post: Something set in the past after the first time the Winter Soldier shoots her and clint tries to make her feel better about her big ugly belly scar except she isn’t too self conscious about it, she just wants a little body worship from him

"Whoa! Bitchin’ scar!" Clint announced when Nat pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the ground. "Is that from WS? Because I am seriously about going after that guy-"

"Clint I barely made it out of there."

"You’re saying I would have died. You would have come back a birdless spider? You wouldn’t hear my sweet chirping every morning if I went head to head against-"

"Yes. That’s what I’m saying."

"You are so cruel to me." Clint pouted,as he watched Natasha slip on a pair of boxer shorts and crawl onto the bed with him. "But seriously that does look hot."

"I was shot, Clint. I was in a lot of pain."

"I know and if I had been there I would have let you squeeze my arm off like the time you got that tattoo and-"

"I don’t have a tattoo, Clint."

"Theoretically you would squeeze my arm off." 

"I have a high pain threshold."

"Then why did a measly little bullet hurt you, huh Nat?"

Natasha’s eye twitched and Clint decided that was a good time to stop poking her in the arm, “I can hurt you Barton.”

"I know but can I feel your scar? Please Nat? It’s awesome."

"It’s ugly, Clint. I can’t wear bikini’s anymore."

"Oh no!" Clint threw his hands up in the air, "You’ll never be able to wear anything like that ever again in your condition. You’ll look hideous. So terrible. Can’t even imagine what you. With one tiny little scar. Will look like in a bikini anymore. Or underwear. God forbid you ever get naked again. You’ll look atrocious all because of one scar-"

"Barton."

He dropped his arms back to his sides and looked at her dead in the eye. “Seriously Nat. You’re hot. You have the cutest - most intimidating belly ever. The scar definitely adds to the intimidation factor. I’d be afraid of what you could do to me with a scar like that.”

"You are afraid of what I  _can_  do to you.”

"This is true." Clint nodded, "Doesn’t make it less kinky or sexy. Remember that time you put me in a choke hold with your thighs? That was hot."

"You passed out, Clint."

"Hot."

"You’re ridiculous," Nat rolled her eyes and spread herself out on the bed, getting comfortable above the covers because it was still too hot for blankets.

Clint laid down next to her, propping his head up with his hands, “Soooooo….”

"Fine. Yes. You can touch my gross scar, bird brain."

"Sweet!" Clint took his time, let his fingers tips travel lightly over Nat’s skin starting at her shoulder, down her arm to her fingers, then onto her hip where her fingers were resting, and eventually up to her belly. Her stomach twitched a bit when his fingers brushed over her sensitive skin, but then she was calm and still as his fingers softly traced her newest scar. 

She tilted her head and gazed down at his face, smiling faintly, “Thanks, Clint.”

"No problem, gorgeous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACUDDLEINBELGRAVIA ASKED:
> 
> Natasha being on a risky away mission and Clint fretting when she takes longer than planned to get back. When she does he goes into mother hen mode.

"Barton will you sit down, already?” Tony nearly snapped. “You’re giving me whiplash. And you’re destroying my furniture.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s thigh to calm him down, but he did have a point. “I know the situation is stressful, Clint. But walking on the top of the sofa isn’t going to help.”

"He’s not even on the cushion. The entire couch would fall backwards from your weight on the back of it. You’re lucky Thor fell asleep there and isn’t bothered at all by your incessant back and forth. Unlike the rest of us."

"I’m fine."

"No one cares, Peter!"

"As a fellow spider, I’m worried about-"

"No one is worried about Natasha because we all know she can get herself out of any situation and she can knock people out with a flick of her hair. Only Clint is worried because he’s a mother hen."  
"Haha. Hen."

"Yes it was a bird joke. Good keeping up, Peter. Why on earth did we let him into the Avengers?"

"Stop being mean to the new kid, Tony," Steve scolded him. "He does science with you and Bruce and he’s a great asset to-"

"Yes, yes I’ve heard it all. The science is good enough but- FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING CLINT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I’m making a shrine to ensure Nat comes home safe."

"You are literally firing arrows into my wall in the shape of a black widow spider."

"It’s actually impressive."

"Again, Peter-"

"No one asked me but that doesn’t mean I can’t offer valuable insight and commentary into the situation. I feel Clint needs my support."

"Ugh!"

"Okay," Steve lifted Tony effortlessly off his lap and placed him onto the arm of the chair before getting up. "You’re damaging property now and at this rate I will not get any sleep from Tony ranting in my ear all night about you. So is there anything we can do to help. Anything that will not inflict further damage onto Stark Towers?"

Clint knelt down, perching himself on the corner of the couch. “We go on a rescue mission. I’ve planned it out. Right at this moment she’s probably locked up in the basement of the enemy’s-“

"Hey guys," Natasha waved to them from the hallway as she walked by, gear on her back, hair a mess, but looking relatively sound. "If you need me, I’m going to take a long bath.”

"Like I said, right in the middle of enemy lines-"

"Clint. You have a problem. She’s right there."

"That could be a clone."

"I am going to murder you."

"Tony, no."


End file.
